


everything and all

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Kevin realises that nothing is worth it alone.





	everything and all

Kevin stares at the board but nothing changes. Nothing improves. The knee is still fucked. He is still out. He is still unable to avenge Sami. He had tried too hard. Pushed too fast. Gone into too much danger without thinking ahead. Sami had text him warning but Kevin had ignored that. He had thought he had found friends but he should have known better. No one can be trusted the way Sami can. Kevin knows now that he should never have bothered trusting anyone at all. It was only ever danger. Sami's lips gave a fuel. Never going far.


End file.
